Metal sleeves connected to respective ends of a tubular metal sheath of an electric heating element are known in the prior art, but insofar as I am aware, the type of termination herein disclosed is new and novel in that a power conductor may be easily and efficiently connected to a terminal pin while the metal sleeve is not connected to the sheath, and after the terminal connection is made the sleeve is moved to telescopic fit with a sheath end to surround and protect the terminal connection. The sleeve is thereafter filled with a cement to seal the same.